Love's Free Will
by scifiromance
Summary: After Q gives Janeway a supposed "love potion", she slips some to Chakotay, but is in for a surprise...


**A/n: This one-shot is set in the unaltered "Endgame" timeline but only about two weeks after they avoided the transwarp conduit. **

The smallest sound, barely audible on the edge of her sleeping consciousness, pulled Seven reluctantly out of her pleasant dreams, her eyes flickering opened to see Chakotay out of bed and getting dressed. Immediately fully awake she sat up, worry gnawing at her that he was regretting the night before and desperate to leave her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

His face instantly snapped round to look at her, fresh warmth radiating through his eyes at the sight of her but an apologetic smile pulling at his lips, "I'm sorry honey, I didn't want to wake you."

"I wouldn't have wanted to wake up alone." Seven admitted, blushing and averting her eyes from his awkwardly.

Chakotay must have heard the anxiety in her voice for he left his hastily shrugged on uniform jacket unbuttoned over his grey vest and sat back down on the bed, placing warm fingers under her chin so that their eyes could meet. "Hey listen…" He whispered forcefully against her cheek, "The _only_ reason I'm leaving you now is because the Captain's been calling me to her ready room for the last fifteen minutes. Believe me; I would stay here all day with you if I could."

Seven breathed a sigh of relief she hadn't been aware of holding and rested her head gently on his shoulder. "I thought you didn't have a shift this morning?"

He sighed heavily as he absentmindedly twisted her sleep tousled hair around his fingers, "I don't, but you know the Captain..."

Seven swallowed, "Yes." She replied carefully before pulling back from him a little to look him directly in the face, "Do…do you think we should inform the crew of our relationship?" She blurted out, a nervous flush reddening her pale complexion. "If only because if one of us were in danger it may compromise our judgements…" She winced, that had sounded much more forward than she had anticipated, "Of course you wouldn't do that, but I…"

She was cut off by his kiss, soft but deep. "I would." He whispered against her startled lips before sitting back and smiling at her, "You're right, we should tell them." He waited for her nod, giving her hand a squeeze when he saw the unnecessary gratitude in it, and suggested, "How about today at Naomi's birthday party? Then we can set the whole crew on the right track before they start to gossip."

Seven let a happy smile grace her features as she buttoned up his uniform, "I'd like that, but it's still Naomi's day."

He laughed, "Of course!"

Relieved that they were in agreement, Seven responded with kisses of her own all along his neck, giggling when he sighed in pleasure. Suddenly the beep of his comm. badge interrupted the moment, "Commander, you were supposed to meet me in my ready room fifteen minutes ago!" The Captain's agitated voice rang though the line.

Chakotay tapped the badge angrily, making Seven jump. "I'll be right there!" The line then clicked off without a goodbye and Chakotay vented under his breath, "God damn it! She has timing hasn't she?"

Seven stroked his face soothingly until his burst of anger left him. "I'll see you later."

He smiled again and gave her a quick peck, "At the party I know, I'll see you there."

* * *

><p>"You asked to see me Captain?" Chakotay asked briskly as he entered the ready room a few minutes later.<p>

"Yes, B'Elanna asked me if she could do a warp manifold overhaul in the next couple of days, I'd like you to go through the duty rosters and see if it's feasible."

"B'Elanna wouldn't have suggested it if it wasn't, but I'll attend to it." Chakotay replied as he asked himself, did you really just drag me here during my one morning off a week for that?

"Good." She replied in a satisfied tone, standing up from her chair and smiling at him, "So…are you planning on attending Naomi's birthday party today?"

"As if I could miss the birthday party for one of Starfleet's future Admirals!" he replied with a laugh before his face hardened slightly as his eyes fell on her, "Well, I'd better get on with those duty rosters." He said with false lightness, turning back towards the door.

"Yes, of course." Janeway replied, feeling deflated as he left. He hadn't even taken a smidgen of interest in whether she was going! That's because you never do, a little voice reminded her but she ignored it, allowing herself to revel in feeling miffed.

"Blown off again Kathy? Really, being Captain of this ship isn't very good for your social life is it?" A cheerfully provoking voice filled the air behind her and she twisted around.

"Q!" she exclaimed. "What do you want now?" she asked scathingly as he grinned at her.

"Can't a Q come a visit a woman who he loves and respects every so often without being accused?" He asked in a hurt tone.

"I'm really not in the mood Q…" Janeway began but he waved his hand dismissively.

"I came to give you a little present to cheer you up, I heard about your hopes being raised then dashed by the transwarp conduit, and from the little scene I just witnessed, I think you'll like it." He handed her a small vial filled with strawberry pink liquid, which she look at askance with suspicious eyes.

"What is it?" she questioned, curiosity getting the better of her as the vial warmed her hand.

"Well, some simplistic species I've met call it a "love potion" but that's not it really. It only makes the drinker act on their feelings for someone else, underlying or otherwise."

"A love potion?" Janeway echoed incredulously.

Q winked at her, "Enjoy!" In an instant he was gone and despite herself Janeway gazed thoughtfully down at the vial.

* * *

><p>Chakotay beamed as he saw Seven appear in the crowded Mess Hall through a sea of balloons. "Naomi and I were beginning to think we'd been stood up." He teased in her ear as she came to his side.<p>

She smirked at him, "I'd never "stand up" Naomi Wildman."

His laugh in reply brought the birthday girl's attention and she ran over. "Hi Seven! Hi Commander!" She said happily before frowning questioningly at Seven, "You're never late Seven, what happened?"

"I apologise." Seven said stoically but allowed a small smile to cross her face as she explained, "I was delayed putting the finishing touches to your birthday present." She admitted, gracefully pulled out a small rectangular package from behind her back as Naomi beamed up at her expectantly and took the package, eagerly ripping it open to reveal a book.

Naomi squinted at the title of the leather bound volume, "The Manual for Captain's Assistants." She read out slowly, her mouth dropping open in astonishment. "I've never heard of this!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Seven shifted in embarrassment, "That's because it is unique. I created for you after consulting every reliable resource, I hope you do not mind that it is not Starfleet accredited but…"

She jumped in surprise as Naomi flung her arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, "I _love_ it Seven! It's the best birthday present ever!"

Seven returned the hug fondly, after she'd got over the shock, and stood up straight again to see the whole crew smiling at her approvingly, "Well done Seven, I think that blows the rest of us out of the water!" Tom joked as he rocked baby Miral.

"Yes, it _was_ a good idea Seven." The Captain coolly chipped in as she sailed into the room with two glasses of sparkling champagne in her hands and smiling down at Naomi, "I opened this in celebration." She explained as she handed one to Chakotay and sipped the other, "Why don't we have a toast?" she suggested as she saw Harry appear with more champagne and eyed Chakotay's glass as she fingered the now empty vial in her pocket. Holding her own glass high, she announced, "To Naomi, may she have many more happy birthdays!"

"To Naomi!" The whole crew echoed, making the young girl flush with happiness.

"Is there something wrong?" Seven asked Chakotay softly as she saw his brow wrinkle after swallowing the liquid.

He shook his head. "No, not exactly. This champagne tastes really sweet that's all."

"I'm glad I didn't take any then." Seven replied as she sipped her glass of water. "Chakotay!" she gasped in shock as he pulled her into a corner, smiling mischievously.

"That present really was thoughtful and sweet Seven. I'm really proud of you; you've come so far since…"

Blushing vividly, Seven tried to deflect the compliment, "Since you tried to suck me into space?" she teased gently as his breath tickled her face.

"Thank God you outwitted me huh?" He breathed, pulling her impulsively into a deep kiss.

Eventually they pulled back, starved of air, and Seven leaned back into the muscular arms curled around her, muttering as she caught the crew staring open mouthed, "An efficient, if unconventional, way of informing them…"

Chakotay laughed joyfully and turned to face the gaping crowd, "Well, I guess you all know without us telling you!"

"We sure do!" B'Elanna laughed in disbelief, joining the crowd which was forming around the new couple without noticing that the Captain had disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Q!" Janeway shouted into the air as she stormed back into her ready room, only to find him already sitting at her desk, long legs spread over her the desktop, scattering her work.<p>

"Well, that wasn't what I expected Kathy, how do you feel?" He asked, ignoring her anger.

"You told me that was a love potion! You…" She screamed at him.

"Now, now, I believe I did explain how it works. It only makes a person act on feelings they already have, an aphrodisiac shall we say. I know we both expected him to harbour feelings for you but it seems that your pet Borg…or should I say _his_ pet Borg…" He chuckled at his own joke, "…is who he desires, and from her face I'd say the feeling was mutual so be a good Captain and accept it so I can have you hmm?" He frowned at her expression, "I really wish I _could_ make a potion that _creates_ love, but the only thing we Q don't have control over is emotional free will, or else I would have may you fall in love with me, but I digress… Anyway, my point is that love is the ultimate expression of free will, thus no control."

"Oh, _that _makes sense…" Janeway growled sarcastically through gritted teeth before throwing the vial at him, "Now get off my ship!"

"Your wish is my command Kathy." He replied, disappearing in a graceful bow and leaving her to sulk.

**A/n: PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
